


【万笛】黑森林蛋糕

by AnuoEuphemia



Series: 万笛的私房菜谱 [24]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 攒了很久的美食文，突发脑洞一发完。因为疫情待业在家的机长和为疫情主动闭店的咖啡馆老板。（大概是想写，好人有好报吧x）
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Series: 万笛的私房菜谱 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737718
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	【万笛】黑森林蛋糕

你将是水果滋味的一部分。

莫德里奇从梦中醒来的时候，只觉得浑身乏力，窗外已经夜幕降临，不知道是不是他的错觉，总觉得如今的街道都格外安静，手边的落地灯依旧尽职尽责散发着暖黄色的光，正是这颜色令人困倦，屏幕上莫德里奇完全不感兴趣的电视剧也是催促他在沙发上睡着的罪魁之一。  
他看了一眼时间，叹了口气的同时关掉了电视，房间里立刻陷入一片安静。短暂的一觉让莫德里奇此刻觉得既清醒又疲倦；工作群依旧有人在里面说话，不断弹出提醒框，只是莫德里奇知道此时的内容已经大多和工作无关，毕竟整个世界的航线都被叫停了绝大部分，而克罗地亚保留的航线连一只手也数得过来。  
这位副机长从不认为自己的事业和成就是靠运气换来的，只是如今也不能免俗地羡慕同事能够继续执行航班的好运气，而不是待在家里无所事事。飞行次数越多赚得越多是行业共识，疫情背景下连公认的高收入人群如飞行员也待业在家；莫德里奇并不那么在意钱，他享受飞行，享受工作，却被突如其来的疫情抽去了生活的重心。  
莫德里奇的指尖撩开窗帘，夜风令人清醒，而寂寥无人的街道让莫德里奇想起自己已经好几天除了丢垃圾之外并没有出过门。他戴上口罩和手套，在鞋柜上拿了钥匙，离开公寓朝着街边尚且亮着灯的咖啡馆走去。  
他对那家咖啡馆依稀有些印象，虽然和公寓离得近，但并没有走进去过，只是单单透过玻璃门便能看出来里面的好生意，莫德里奇如果没有记错的话，即便是最近这段时间，也总有人愿意全副武装着去买一份甜点。  
莫德里奇对甜点没有那么热衷，但也不介意一口甜蜜，尤其是饱尝生活苦涩的现在。  
推门的动作带动了风铃，清脆的声音让蹲在地上打包纸箱的咖啡馆老板抬起头，莫德里奇站在门口有几分局促，现在还没有到门口木牌上写明的停止营业时间，但此时咖啡馆中并没有顾客，只有吧台后面的男人缓缓站起来与他对视，似乎和他同样不安。  
“抱歉，我看见灯还亮着，所以就进来了。”莫德里奇先开口解释，正想要说我现在离开时却被打断，对方笑起来，和莫德里奇见多了的职业微笑不同，眼前的人却笑得发自真心，莫德里奇开始有一点理解为什么这里总是人来人往络绎不绝。  
没有人能拒绝一位帅哥对自己笑得真诚又不失热情，就像没有人能拒绝甜点搭配一杯顺滑甘香的咖啡。  
“请进吧。”男人说道，“很抱歉只剩下这几款甜点了。”莫德里奇坐在吧台前的椅子上，男人又动作麻利地给他倒了一杯柠檬水，将几包咖啡豆摆在他面前，“咖啡豆还剩这几种，还有……”他回头望了望收拾到一半的吧台，点了点小黑板上的几种饮品，“这些也可以现做。”  
莫德里奇还在纠结蒙布朗和歌剧蛋糕之间纠结时，老板将它们都从玻璃橱柜里拿出来放在莫德里奇面前。甜香立刻占据了男人鼻尖所嗅到的每一处空气，细细分辨能够闻见栗子、巧克力、咖啡的香气。  
“都尝一尝吧，免费的。”老板笑着说道，莫德里奇忍不住开始思考自己刚才究竟是个什么纠结表情，他还没有来得及推辞，老板先道出原因，“明天这里就歇业了，留着也是浪费。”莫德里奇眨了眨眼睛，有几分意外，“为什么？生意不是一直很好吗？”能够在现在的情势下还有这样红火的生意，难以想象会有人愿意主动放弃。  
对方递给他纸巾和银勺，眼睛里含着安静的思索，“生意是很好，只是现在本不是大家应该为了一道甜点出门的时候。”他想起什么，急忙说道，“不过请放心，店里每天都消毒。”莫德里奇拉下口罩，立刻觉得呼吸顺畅了许多，“所以，你为了大家不聚集到你这里，自愿歇业？”该说这个人是过于有社会责任感还是过于畏惧病毒，尽管两个都是好的方面。  
“嗯，我可以少赚一点，但更希望大家都能健康。”莫德里奇在心里小小地赞叹一声，给这位咖啡馆老板也给他做的细腻栗子泥。  
“那看来我来得正是时候，晚一点就吃不到了。”吧台里面有些杂乱，大概是他正在清点物料，莫德里奇一方面遗憾以后吃不到这么棒的甜点了，一方面后悔自己为什么不早点走进来。“很好吃。”他反馈道，看见对方的眼睛在那一瞬亮起来，“谢谢。”  
“其实，我之前见过你。”男人主动说道，又笑起来，“穿着机长制服的人总是很醒目的。”莫德里奇觉得自己的脸开始有点烫，“哦……”可我从没见过你，导致我错过了这么好吃的甜点，以及和帅哥搭讪的机会。  
“我看见现在航班都停飞了。”拉基蒂奇皱着眉说道，言语间的忧心和莫德里奇的淡然成了明显反差，“是啊，毕竟现在的情况你也很清楚。”他咽下嘴里的蛋糕，“只是作为员工就比较不容易了。”他已经接受了不知道什么时候才能恢复正常这个事实，但是随之而来的无趣生活还需要一段时间去适应。  
“也许我也该开发一个新爱好，学习烘焙之类的。”莫德里奇看见店里还没有收起来的手冲壶，但想到今天的自己已经睡了一觉，决定将咖啡这个选项用柠檬水冲进喉咙里。  
聊到烘焙这个话题让拉基蒂奇好像立刻精神起来，他和莫德里奇说起烤箱，说起简单易入门的食谱，说起需要购买的基本用具；莫德里奇从最初的认真倾听到后面在手机备忘录里记下一大串笔记。  
他是无心说的这句话，但如果真的能开发出新技能也不错，而这件事还有一个附加的好处，那就是他和对方好像立刻找到了共同话题，尽管都是他在听，陡然间似乎距离就拉近了许多，而莫德里奇终于也知道了对方的名字，伊万.拉基蒂奇。  
他们也交换了联系方式，“意外收获。”莫德里奇在给拉基蒂奇设置了备注之后说道，“给自己找了一个烘焙老师。”  
事实上他们都不介意一对一教学，尽管因为这是第一次见面他们都选择了含蓄。  
莫德里奇是一个说到做到的人，他买了烘培原料和器具，对着拉基蒂奇给的食谱一步步进行。咖啡馆老板手写的食谱字迹流畅，旁边还画了简单可爱的示意图，莫德里奇越发明白为什么这么多顾客对他趋之若鹜，这个人的确有好看的皮囊又有有趣的灵魂。  
如果没有疫情，莫德里奇想或许他们会约会，聊烘焙聊旅行聊足球，而眼下他只能拍下自己新做成的慕斯蛋糕发给拉基蒂奇，对方毫不吝啬赞扬和表情里的小红心，让莫德里奇也跟着笑起来。  
“说真的，我们能约在垃圾桶旁见面之类的吗，我很想念你做的甜点。”莫德里奇敲下这行字发过去，此时疫情防护隐隐有松动迹象，商业场所逐渐开放，航班次数在缓慢增加，不能和之前相比，但至少是个好消息。莫德里奇觉得“想念”这个词眼让他自己都觉得肉麻，却又不想否认这的确是自己的真心话。  
三个圆点在拉基蒂奇的那一侧对话框里反复跳动，莫德里奇只觉得自己第一次操控飞机降落都没有这么紧张，他在心里唾弃自己此时的胆怯，又期待拉基蒂奇究竟是想要说什么，才会如此的反复纠结。  
而他终于等到了拉基蒂奇的回答，“或者你可以来我家。”他们住得近，这是事实，但以这段时间莫德里奇对拉基蒂奇的了解来看，这显然是在对方看来会加剧感染风险的选项，但对于一段还气氛暧昧的关系来说这又显然是意味着更多的提议。  
“好。”莫德里奇回复道。  
飞机平稳降落在跑道上，一切顺利。  
“今天做黑森林蛋糕。”拉基蒂奇对莫德里奇说道，后者笑着说道，“我希望这不是意味着我需要拿着笔记本在旁边听课。”开放式厨房里料理台上已经摆放好了食材原料，但拉基蒂奇摇头否认，又笑起来，“当然你想要这么做，我也不介意。”  
巧克力和黄油隔水融化，蛋清加糖和塔塔粉打发，硬性发泡之后加入蛋黄，低速搅打直到混合均匀，再倒入融化后的巧克力混合液，“你有没有统计过，究竟有多少人是冲着你的脸去咖啡馆。”莫德里奇吃着一旁准备好的樱桃说道，飞行员锐利的视力看见拉基蒂奇红了耳朵，“也许有不少，但我希望他们是因为我的甜点才成了回头客。”  
面糊分成三份装进模具里，烤至表面酥脆、内里松软，脱模前需要先静置五分钟。  
“其实真正的黑森林蛋糕，在最早的时候就是一块浸透酸樱桃汁的饼干，加上樱桃酱，樱桃酒香草奶油和巧克力碎末。”拉基蒂奇说道，和莫德里奇一起将樱桃去核，“就这样，没有巧克力奶油，也没有巧克力奶糊。”  
莫德里奇没有提醒他自己没有在桌上看见樱桃酒这件事，看着拉基蒂奇在锅中翻炒樱桃，加上糖和樱桃汁，直至汁水烧干，而樱桃浸满风味。奶油是莫德里奇来准备的，为了防止打发过度没有用搅拌机，冻过的打发盆让奶油更容易成型。  
拉基蒂奇用食指沾了一点奶油送进嘴里确定已经搅打至硬性发泡，而过程中却只看着莫德里奇的眼睛，双唇将指尖吮出一声轻响，露出一点舌尖轻轻舔过上唇说味道不错，而莫德里奇无心去理会自己刚打发好的奶油，只觉得嘴里有点干。  
组装则是很简单的，第一片蛋糕上刷上樱桃糖水，挤好奶油，放上樱桃，再放上第二片蛋糕，重复奶油与樱桃的步骤，让蛋糕盈满樱桃的香气。三片蛋糕都组装起来之后再磨上厚厚一层黑巧克力碎末，用新鲜的樱桃做装饰。  
“闻起来很棒。”在切分出两块之后莫德里奇赞叹道，“只是容我提醒你，拉基蒂奇先生，你没有用上樱桃酒，所以严格来说，这并不是真正的黑森林蛋糕。你知道在德国你如果这样做，可是会触犯法律的。”  
拉基蒂奇从身后的橱柜里拿出一瓶樱桃白兰地，对着他晃了晃，莫德里奇看了一眼手里的蛋糕，“我错过什么步骤了吗？”他以为拉基蒂奇会将樱桃白兰地加入熬煮樱桃时进行酒灼，或者加入樱桃糖水里，但他只是在黑森林蛋糕完成之后，将樱桃白兰地倒出来。  
“如果你是体谅我的酒量，没关系，至少一个月内我还不会走进飞机驾驶舱。”莫德里奇说道，拉基蒂奇的神情从之前做蛋糕时的自信变得踌躇，莫德里奇的直觉告诉他这件事或许才是拉基蒂奇请他来家里的重点，“我不确定你想要体验……这件事。”  
“那么我也可以告诉你，我确定。”莫德里奇耸了耸肩，“无论是什么，我都冒着这么大的风险出门了。”  
“好吧，闭上眼睛。”莫德里奇挑起眉毛，拉基蒂奇笃定道，“闭上眼睛。”他顺从了，然后感觉到拉基蒂奇从他手里拿走了装着蛋糕的白瓷盘，“现在我有点担心了。”他笑着说道，眼前还残留着厨房的光影，而其余感官开始变得敏锐。  
拉基蒂奇切下一口蛋糕，送到莫德里奇的唇边，“含着，别咽下去。”他放轻了的声音比平日里更加好听，这个念头在莫德里奇的脑海里飞快地窜过，他没有任何反对，将那口蛋糕含在嘴里，感受到巧克力碎屑因口腔里的温度开始软化，而细腻的奶油有香草的甜香。  
他感觉到拉基蒂奇似乎退开了一点，但很快便被推翻，因为两人之间的气息近到能够交融在一起，一瞬间莫德里奇想要睁开眼睛，但他没有，只是依旧安静地站在那里，任由拉基蒂奇吻上来，将嘴里的樱桃白兰地顺着这个吻送进他的口中。  
白兰地的辛辣立刻与黑森林蛋糕的甜展开了博弈，馥郁的酒液随着拉基蒂奇的高超吻技被一滴不落地渡进莫德里奇的嘴里，奶油的甜腻、巧克力的馥郁、樱桃的酸香，都经由樱桃白兰地的洗礼与统一，被涂抹在莫德里奇口腔的每一寸，拉基蒂奇灵巧的舌让所有味道糅合在一起，成了独一无二的黑森林蛋糕。  
离开前他轻轻含住莫德里奇的舌尖，最后与他分享了这一口甜蜜，“希望你不会揍我。”拉基蒂奇说道，退开了两步靠在料理台上，“过于熟练了，拉基蒂奇先生。你不应该只教人做蛋糕，该去开一个恋爱教学班。”莫德里奇悠悠地感叹道。  
“其实只是，昨天看食谱的时候想到了，就……”拉基蒂奇看上去需要喝下一整杯樱桃白兰地来使自己鼓足勇气并且冷静下来，“我想让我们的第一次约会显得更特别。”他此时才想起被自己遗漏的重点，“如果你觉得，这是一次约会的话。”  
换作是别人，莫德里奇可能真的会揍人，再不济也是劈头盖脸一通带着怒意的嘲讽，但面对拉基蒂奇，他只是走到对方身前，似乎是在叹息，“谁让你做的黑森林蛋糕这么好吃呢。”  
他将一口蛋糕递到拉基蒂奇唇边，笑起来，“而我是个有学有样的好学生。”

——End——


End file.
